


Nightmares and Sweet Dreams

by Aka_Mi_Yozu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Canon Compliant, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Dreams and Nightmares, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, I Don't Know Anymore, I just wanted sakuatsu proposal, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Sakusa Kiyoomi Is Not Straight Forward, sakuatsu are the only actual characters, the others are in the groupchat, then they got married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aka_Mi_Yozu/pseuds/Aka_Mi_Yozu
Summary: In which Sakusa Kiyoomi had a nightmare and is thankful his Miya Atsumu is there for him.Or in which Sakusa Kiyoomi made his way to make a once 'Miya' become a 'Sakusa'.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Nightmares and Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first 'decent' fanfic and one-shot so don't expect too much 🙃

  
Kiyoomi woke up in the middle of the night, gasping.  
  
He sits on the bed as the cold sweats are pouring down on his face, recalling the nightmare he just had.  
  
Kiyoomi dreamt of his dreadful childhood.  
  
On how he was forced to do something against his will, how anxiety suddenly attacks him, how other children are afraid and bullies him of his OCD.  
  
Kiyoomi puts a hand on his right chest on where his heart is and clenched his shirt in hope to forcefully reduce the speed of his increasing heartbeat.  
  
Beside him, is his lover, Miya Atsumu. Who was peacefully sleeping. Until of course when he heard his Kiyoomi gasped awake from sleep.  
  
"Omi-kun?" The fake blonde asked in an affectionate tone, showing Kiyoomi his concern.  
  
"Oh- uh- nothing. 'Tsumu, love, let's go back to sleep." _He stuttered_. Atsumu thought, and it indicates that it is indeed _something_. Before Kiyoomi even had the chance to lie down on the bed again, Atsumu cupped his face from below. "Omi, ya stuttered, it's rare fer ya to just stutter just like tha' since ya were a straightforward kinda person. And look at those sweat rolling down yer beautiful face? What do ya mean it's just nothin'?"  
  
Kiyoomi have his lips parted and was about to say something, but no words came out.  
  
"Nightmares again?" The blonde asked, and Kiyoomi nodded in response to him. Atsumu removed his hands on the raven's face as he got up and is now in a sitting position, facing his lover.  
  
"Now now," Atsumu started, "Wanna tell me?" Atsumu holds Kiyoomi's hand, reassuring him. Kiyoomi holds his lovers hand, too, gentle but firm. "I... I got a nightmare from my childhood again..." Atsumu hears this and his expressions made an 'ahh' look, a look of sudden realization.  
  
Atsumu smiled on his lover, tightening his grip in the raven's hands.  
  
Sure, he wasn't the best comforter but... He can try his best and hope it will be enough. Especially if it was Kiyoomi we're talking about here.  
  
"Well then, uhm... At least it's all over right? At least you— no, _we_ already are doing and with something we love, right?" Noticing his lover's nervousness at speaking, Kiyoomi kissed Atsumu's forehead. "I know, I'm happy to be with and to _do_ someone I love." As the raven emphasizes he word, Atsumu blushes at what Kiyoomi is trying to imply. "KIYOOMI YOU PERVERT!" "'Tsumu, it's 2:30 in the morning, lower your voice." Atsumu once again blushed while covering his mouth. The angry look in the face of their landlord came across his mind. "Uhm, do ya think that ol' grumpy landlord will kick us from the apartment?" Atsumu whispered, and to this, Kiyoomi smiled and giggled on how cute his lover was when blushing.  
  
"Well, no." Kiyoomi replied, his smile still remarkable to his face. "How can ya be so certain 'bout that?" Atsumu, while questioning his lover's rare smile on his face, let go of his hand and cuddles closer to the raven, sitting in front of him. "Hm... Maybe soon I'll answer that..." Kiyoomi answered as he brushes off Atsumu's (surprisingly) soft hair and nuzzles his face on the blonde's neck.

And not a long while after, they've fallen asleep.

~~~

It's a Saturday morning when Kiyoomi woke up from his sleep. Damn, he got a better sleep after he had that short talk with 'Tsumu.

He got up from their shared bed and walked outside of their room, he smelled a faint, savory scent of pancakes mixture and other ingredients being mixed together.

As he heads his way to the kitchen, the smell becomes more noticeable and then soon enters the kitchen, revealing Atsumu in an orange apron with an embroidered text seen as 'kitsune'.

A smiled creeped up of Kiyoomi's face as Atsumu happily cooks their breakfast while humming a song.

He then popped out of the reality and decided to message someone.

He opened his phone, unlocked it and tapped on the contacts app, tapping the screen once again when he finally found the right person to message.

  
 **Sakusa Kiyoomi:**  
 _7:34 AM_  
I'm doing it today.

  
He awaits the other line to reply.

"Ok."

That simple word is all he got and yet, it gives him courage on whatever he was planning on doing.

Atsumu finally noticed Kiyoomi standing, he invites him on eating after he finished cooking. Kiyoomi puts his phone on his pocket and sits in the opposite side of table, greeting each other a 'good morning' and eats.

~~~

"'Tsumu." Kiyoomi started, the afternoon is nice, the weather seemed calmed. Atsumu and Kiyoomi were inside their apartment, watching something cliché scene happen on the TV. "Hm?" Atsumu hummed in response, eyes still fixed on the TV screen, not daring to look his lover at the eye as something interesting is already happening in whatever drama it has. "Let's go on a date." Atsumu flinched at the sudden request, it's not that he didn't want to, really, it's just that...

"What about your OCD?"

"Nah, it's getting better, I guess..."

"The crowds?"

"I've been surrounded by the media and fans for some years."

"What's with the sudden request?"

"I just thought that it's been months since I took you out on a date."

Atsumu's heart flatter at this, he smiled and nodded at him as an answer. "Sure!" Atsumu's eyes were sparkling, this made Kiyoomi smile once again at his lover.

~~~

They arrived at the park, spring really is alive as the presence of different kinds of flowers were blooming. Roses, carnations, tulips. All were beautiful. But one specific flower that stands out for Atsumu.

Cherry Blossoms.

It really isn't a surprise as cherry blossoms were popular every spring, but Atsumu is fascinated with its pale pink color and its unique petals.

As Atsumu is seeing this, he beamed a smile that can rival the sun and runs towards a Cherry Blossom tree to admire its beauty.

Considering that it's weekend and the weather is fine, surprisingly, there aren't many people hanging out in the park. But Kiyoomi isn't going to complain, this is actually going in his favor.

They did some activities and soon after, they ate. Atsumu kept telling Kiyoomi some flower trivia like on what flower symbolizes what, how you handle a flower actually have meaning and other trivia about the flower language.

It's already 3:30 in the afternoon. _I think it's time._ Kiyoomi thought.

The sun is high up, the temperature is increasing and this is just meant they should rest from their activities.

The couple sat on a bench under a Cherry Blossom tree. Atsumu's head being tilted up, watching the flowers dance as the wind blows to them.

Kiyoomi looked at him dearly. _I don't want to break this person's heart, ever._

Kiyoomi stood up which made Atsumu question. Kiyoomi offered a hand for Atsumu, which he hesitantly grabbed as he stood up also.

Kiyoomi dug inside his pocket, his other hand still holding Atsumu's. "Omi what're ya doi—" "'Tsumu." The raven haired male cut Atsumu's sentence as he brought out a small velvet box.

"'Tsumu, it's been 4 years since we started this relationship. Remember on our first date? It's nothing expensive but it's really special for me. We just ate outside at a Friday night and went to the nearest beach after. You don't know how much I admire your face being lit up by nothing but the moonlight." Atsumu is shocked with those words. _Kiyoomi? He... He remembered our first date?_ Atsumu is so close to crying, but what's happening is getting adorable, _don't be overwhelmed!_ He tried calming himself.

Kiyoomi adds more: "To be honest, I didn't really expected on falling for you because you are such a cocky and annoying guy. I guess it's your charisma and charm? I don't know either ways, all I know is just that whenever you smile or when you're near me, my heart won't stop beating. And sometimes it even affects my play on the court." Kiyoomi couldn't stop looking at Atsumu's twinkling eyes.

"And when I saw you having a breakdown on your balcony, I made a decision. I wouldn't hurt you, ever. And if I did, then I wouldn't forgive myself because I broke the heart of someone as beautiful and kind as you. And that's how I finally made my move towards you." _OMG— He's so handsome—_ Atsumu, not knowing if he should cry, or smile or both, thought as he also fights the urge of tears spilling from his eyes.

"You don't know how happy I was when I found out that you like me too..." Kiyoomi smiled, tightening the grip in Atsumu's hand. "And then before we move out together, I was having consecutive nights of nightmares, not just about my childhood but also about losing you. But then last night, I had a nightmare again of my childhood, and I was so thankful that you were there to calm me down from my hyperventilation..."

"But when you reassured me last night, I... I got a dream. dream, not a nightmare... A dream about being with you for the rest of my life."

"Oh my God— this is too cliché... It's really unusual of me to give a long speech like this as everyone see me as a straightforward person..."

Atsumu really can't hold back his tears.

"Well then... Atsumu... Will you... Marry me?" Kiyoomi opened the little velvet box, revealing a silver ring with a small diamond jewel on top of it.

But then, Atsumu's tears started to fall, Kiyoomi's face frowned at the sight.

"I— uhm... I- If you don't want to marry me it's fi—" "Kiyoomi... Ya idiot..." Atsumu buried his face on Kiyoomi's chest, and then looked up at the taller male and cups his face. "Of course... Of course I wanted to marry ya..." Tears were still spilling, but those were so-called 'tears of happiness'.

Kiyoomi smiled at him, cupped his face, too, and started to kiss him in the lips. It isn't passionate or erotic. There aren't any lust. There is just love, the love they have for each other.

Kiyoomi cuts the kiss and started putting the ring into Atsumu's ring finger.

"You're gonna change your last name soon... So live your life to the fullest while still having 'Miya' as your last name..." Atsumu blushed at this and buried his face again on Kiyoomi's chest.

"Remember when I told you last night that the landlord wouldn't kick us out?" Kiyoomi started again and to this, Atsumu hummed in response. "It's because we will move on our own house soon." Atsumu smiled at this, his face still buried in his fiancé's chest.

~~~

They arrived home and Atsumu's face clearly showed his happiness. He has never been that happy over the years. And the thought of marrying his beloved Kiyoomi makes him want to roll on the floor in happiness. He's skips in happiness as he enters their bedroom.

Kiyoomi opened his phone once again and messaged the person he texted this morning.

  
 **Sakusa Kiyoomi:**  
 _5:12 PM_  
I did it, I proposed to him, Osamu.

  
 **Miya Osamu:**  
 _5:12 PM_  
Well then, take care of my brother, I trust you.

  
 **Sakusa Kiyoomi:**  
 _5:13 PM_  
Yes, of course, I would take care of him.

  
 **Miya Osamu:**  
 _5:14 PM_  
Even though he have a different last name, he's still my brother so be careful not to break his heart. I'm watching you.

  
 **Sakusa Kiyoomi:**  
 _5:14 PM_  
Yes, I would be careful with him...

  
Kiyoomi closed his phone and heads towards their shared bedroom.

Their soon-to-be married life wouldn't be easy and full of hardship.

But they're sure it will be fun and full of love.

Kiyoomi is already thinking on what their married life will be.

Well, he should be thinking on how their wedding ceremony will be first.

  
**Fabulous Bitches and Queens Squad 💅**   
_5:19 PM_

**Queen Tooru 👑:**  
Bitch— where tf did Tsum-Tsum go???

 **Satan Satori 😈:**  
Queen, calm down—

 **Queen Tooru 👑:**  
CALM DOWN??? WE'VE BEEN @'ING HIM FOR THE DAY AND HE ISN'T ANSWERING YVOLDJDJGJGKTCHFYOIC

 **Mr. CEO:**  
That keyboard smash is ugly.

 **Tangerine 🍊:**  
Hi Kenma!!!

 **Mr. CEO:**  
Hi Shoyo :)

 **The beautiful editor✨:**  
I think I just saw Atsumu earlier.

 **Queen Tooru 👑:**  
WHAT?

 **Walmart Deku:**  
Keiji-san, you're in Osaka?

 **The beautiful editor✨:**  
I'm visiting Koutarou.

 **Tangerine 🍊:**  
COOOL!! How's your manga doing?

 **The beautiful editor✨:**  
It's doing great, it's coming to an end.

 **Tangerine 🍊:**  
Looking forward to it!

_5:20 PM_

**Tsum-Tsum 🐝:**  
Hi bitches 💅

 **Under Daichi:**  
HI TSUMU BAE

 **Queen Tooru 👑:**  
MIYA ATSUMU WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERINGGGGG

 **Tsum-Tsum 🐝:**  
It's Miya Atsumu for you but Miya "soon-to-be-Sakusa" for me 💅✨

 **Tangerine 🍊:**  
G A S P REALLY ATSUMU-SAN???? Omi-san proposed to you?? :0

 **Tsum-Tsum 🐝:**  
YES FINALLY

 **Satan Satori 😈:**  
Welcome to the 'engaged hoes' darlin' 😌

 **Tsum-Tsum 🐝:**  
Thank you darlin' 😌

 **Queen Tooru 👑:**  
One step further to enter our 'married bitches squad' 💅

 **Under Daichi:**  
Well then... HOW DOES THE RING LOOKS LIKE

 **Walmart Deku:**  
Does it have a big gem???

 **Tsum-Tsum 🐝:**  
It has a jewel but not that big... WELL THEN TO BELIEVE IS TO SEE RIGHT???

 **Under Daichi:**  
LET'S GO TO THE CAFÉ WE'VE BEEN HANGING OOUUTT

 **Queen Tooru 👑:**  
Lezz go hoes 💅

 **Mr. CEO:**  
Nah, I'll pass. I still have some paperwork to do.

 **Tangerine 🍊:**  
Even on a Saturday???

 **The beautiful editor✨:**  
Damn, must be hard.

 **Tsum-Tsum 🐝:**  
Ows, k then... LET'S GOOOO ヾ(⌐■_■)ノ♪

  
And then Atsumu left his fiancé alone in their apartment in the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> To clear things up:
> 
> \- Tooru and Koushi are already married, Keiji and Satori are engaged, the others are still in the boyfriend stage.  
> \- I do not add every bottoms because it will just extend the fic lmao  
> \- Tooru came back to Japan because I said so. 💁♀️  
> \- OTPs are only here :)  
> \- The SakuAtsu were already in a 4-year relationship so Kiyoomi is already comfortable with touching him and vice versa.  
> \- I guess the gc nicknames are easy to recognize on who is behind it isn't it?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! ψ(｀∇´)ψ  
> Kudos and comments are, of course, greatly appreciated (✿◡‿◡)


End file.
